


The Friendship Type

by BadonKaDank



Series: Tumblr Week Prompts [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddles, Friendship is beautiful, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just love this ship, One of my many takes on their relationship, Slight Manga Spoilers, Tears, canon world, tumblr prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadonKaDank/pseuds/BadonKaDank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's life never used to be as harsh and unforgiving until he joined the military. Nobody truly sees the pain he endures. Nobody except Sasha, anyway. There is just something about their bond that goes beyond all understanding.</p><p>What they are to each other, not even they know. But there is one thing that is certain: Connie and Sasha are not in love... yet, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Friendship Type

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Connie Week on Tumblr. Day Five, Relationships.

**The Friendship Type**

Connie Springer was not in love with Sasha Blouse.

Yes, he loved things about her, but he wasn't in love with her. It was more that he understood her in ways nobody else did and felt drawn to her because of it. Sasha had been the first one during their trainee days that really struck him as interesting and worth getting to know- of course Eren and Jean had also been fascinating too, but Sasha? There had always been something different about her. She was like him. She was fun and seemingly carefree, but she was in no way stupid. She was silly but not irresponsible. She was easily scared but she was  _not_  weak. She was capable, and fierce, and even a little scary when she wanted to be. She was… well, she was Sasha Blouse.

Sasha, who knew exactly how to make him laugh; who knew how to get him thinking and how to freak him out or calm him down. Sasha, who knew exactly what to do to get Connie flustered and how to make him blush, and who Connie knew he could easily do the same things to. Because they were best friends and had been since day one.

Connie was immensely grateful for the the fact that the young woman rarely left his side when she didn't have to, because while he could still fight and function properly without her, it felt odd to have to. They'd known each other too long to be able to stay parted for great lengths of time; it felt alien without Sasha clinging to his arm or hovering beside him.

After Reiner and Bertolt's betrayal, Connie hadn't exactly known how he should feel. He'd been angry and shocked, of course, but more than anything he'd been hurt, because the people he'd thought friends -brothers, even- had revealed themselves to be no different from the monsters that had destroyed his village. Connie hadn't let any of it show though, simply because… his feelings hadn't been relevant in that moment. There had been more pressing things to deal with and his emotions had been put on the back burner.

But then the true nature of the titans had been revealed to him by Hange. Connie hadn't know how long he stood staring at the titan that he knew to be his mother, only that when night fell, he found himself standing outside the door of his friend's room. It had been days since he'd seen Sasha and had been told of her whereabouts by Jean.

The moment the door was opened Connie remembered he'd simply collapsed, the relief in seeing her face coupled with the crushing grief and anger that had been coursing through him making his limbs heavy. Connie remembered her sinking down with him and asking if he was alright, and him pulling her close and sobbing into her shoulder. Sasha hadn't said anything, even as she cried with him, but she hadn't had to, for she already knew. She always knew without even having to be told, and Connie would have questioned it, but he was aware of the fact that he was the only one she did it with, and had their roles been switched, he would have done the same. He knew her inside and out too.

When he'd finally finished Sasha had closed the door and helped him to his feet. Connie hadn't questioned when she'd led him to her bed, hadn't questioned when she had him lay down, and hadn't thought to question when she laid down in front of him, curling against his chest and nestling her head under his chin. Connie hadn't questioned himself when he'd wrapped his arms tightly around her. Connie hadn't questioned any of it simply because he hadn't needed to; it was normal for them. Sasha needed comfort just as much as he had, and Sasha had wanted to feel safe while Connie had wanted to reassure himself that at least one person he cared about was still there, living, breathing, and human.

When Sasha had fallen asleep in his arms shortly after that, Connie had still stayed awake, staring down at his best friend and wondering what he'd ever done to deserve her. He'd stayed up for several minutes, fighting his fatigue just trying to figure it out, and in the end, he'd chalked her reasons for wanting him the same reasons he wanted her: She was like him, and she hadn't turned away when he'd shown her everything he was. She let him go to her when he needed someone, and she came to him for the same reasons. He chalked it up to the simple fact that she was his other half, and he was hers.

But as he lay there, watching her eyes move under her eyelids and listening to the rhythmic and calming sound of her breathing, the male thought, not for the first time, if there was even the slightest possibility that there might be more to it. More to what they were. More to their friendship.

Connie Springer was not in love with Sasha Blouse.

But that didn't mean he never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, along with the Eren Week, I completely forgot to post these here when it was the actual Tumblr weeks. I did write them during that time but yeah.  
> Anyway, hope you liked. Comment and let me know. :)


End file.
